When Snow Melts
by Daaku Fearii
Summary: YohxAnna One-shot. "When snow melts... What does it become?" Asakura Yoh ask his fiancée.


**When Snow Melts**

**Daaku Fearii: **I'm putting a pause on my other fanfiction and this is a YohxAnna one-shot. I got really inspire by reading Fruits Basket. Well… I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Shaman King. I never will. I wish I did. Don't sue. Oh this is from Yoh's POV.

-----

_She wasn't like any other girl… Anna is like snow. She's cold like snow… At first I did too but after a while that started to change…_

-----

"Anna!"

The blond haired girl turn around to face me. She wore a light red jacket, brown boots, and a red beanie. She pause and waited for me to catch up to her.

"What do you want now Yoh?"

My head lowers as I was trying to catch my breath, "Anna… Don't be so negative." Lifting up my head, I flash her a smile. "It's winter time, you should be happy!"

She turn her head away from me, "Winter is nothing but sad-ness…" There seem to be a pause in her voice. She started to walk again as I try to catch up with her.

"Wait Anna!"

She stops walking once again, "What now?"

My head was looking up at the sky as I reach out my hands, "It's snowing. Today is going to be a cold day."

There was a long silence, as Anna didn't say anything to me. She just gave me a blank stare.

"Isn't it great, Anna? I get to see the first snow with you."

Another silence. I didn't expect Anna to say anything.

The smile on my face starts to grow as I remember the first time Anna and I shared our first snow day together.

-----

We were both ten years old the time I first met her, that was five years ago. We were both inside my grandfather's house, staring at the window.

My mouth was wide open as I watch the snow fall outside. It was very beautiful and I was very glad I got to share it with Anna.

Anna was just sitting there with a bored expression. How could she be bored of the snow? It was one of the most beautiful things that nature could offer.

"Anna, don't you like the snow?"

"No."

The smile on my face, turn into a frown. I just don't get her; she's so strange. Why would someone hate the snow so much?

"Anna..."

"What do you want now?"

I scooted closer to her, closing the space between us. "When snow melts… What does it become?"

Her attentions turns to my question, "It comes water, of course."

"Wrong!"

I started to chuckle when I noticed she had an angry expression. I guess I better tell her before she kills me.

"It becomes spring!"

-----

I turn back to Anna as we started walking again. They say… Being with another person can make you feel so much better. I realize those people were right.

_Anna is my ice queen… She had completely frozen into snow. No matter how many time springs has to roll around. I know that the fresh, clear air of spring will melt that snow away._

She then stops once again as I bumped into her, "Anna, is there something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "No… I'm just thinking, that's all…"

I nod my head, and started to walk again. But Anna seems to stay at that one spot. I turn around and look at her, "What's wrong?"

"The snow…" She pause and looks up at the sky. "…It is more colder than last year."

I gave her a small smile and told her to sit down on the bench, and wait for me, "Wait here then. I'll go get some coffee or something to warm you up."

She sat down and waited for me quietly. After returning with the hot cup of coffee, I handed it and sat next to her.

"Yoh…"

I turn my attentions to look at her, "Yes Anna?"

"When snow melts… What does it become?"

I look at her shock; I can't believe she still remembers the first time I asked her that. A smile appeared on my face.

"It becomes spring!" I pause continuing on, "…No matter how cold it is now. Spring will always come again, without fail! It's very strange… Yet very true."

She turns to looks at me, and for the first time in my life I can see the snow melting away.

"Come on Yoh. Let's head home." She took a sip of her coffee and got up, holding out her hand.

"Anna…" I smiled at her once again, taking her hand as we starts to walk home together.

_Someday…_

_No matter how cold it is now…_

_The snow will melt…_

_Without fail…_

_Without fail…_

-----

**Daaku Fearii: **So what do you guys think? It sucks huh? Well… I couldn't really think of anything. But Hatori reminded me so much of Anna-sama, I couldn't help but write it. Anyway… Please R&R. Sorry that there weren't any cute YohxAnna-ness… v.v;


End file.
